


so take a moment, get to know me

by StainedWhite (Precious_Little_Stardust)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sakura is always busy TM, Weirdness, all over the place, and sweetness, idek, just some rotten fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Little_Stardust/pseuds/StainedWhite
Summary: Just Haruno Sakura's first day off in ages. Nothing unusual, really. -- except for ... like ... everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. I'm supposed to study but this hit me out of nowhere even though it didn't quite turn out like I wanted it to. T_T  
> If you notice something off about it - let me know, I'd like to hear it! ;///; 
> 
> \-- ... no, I'm NOT obsessed with Coffe-Shops ... well, I AM but ... ok. nvm. It's just my fav thing if it's not angst alright. > // > \-- *slight KakaYama if you squint b/c those two would totally pull this*

It’s 10 past 7 on a Wednesday morning.

 

Usually, she would’ve spent a morning like this in the local hospital next to her best friend Shizune, trying to determine the best treatment for their patients in the first meeting of the day. Trying to save people’s lives, and see to concerned parents, family-members and friends. 

 

You know, the usual.

 

Sakura really doesn’t know _how_ or _what happened_ – but somehow she has her first day off in _years_ , basically, and she should’ve been fucking _thrilled_.

 

Sleeping in, getting the best workout _ever_ done in the early afternoon and having lunch with her friends after. That had sounded so good to her when she went to bed late last night ...

 

She pushes open the door to a coffee shop, already kind of awake and energized – coffee would give her the last push, though.

 

It’s ten past seven and she’s already up and running after years of getting up at half past five in the morning.

 

People don’t even turn around, they just ... stand there, waiting for their order. It’s downright spooky with how little energy this place is filled with. She might as well be looking at a ghost town, right there - or at least that's what she imagines a ghost town must look like. 

 

Sakura locks eyes with a guy in his thirties probably. His bearded face grimaces at the first taste of his hot black coffee but she can imagine how desperate he might be, judging from the bags beneath his eyes.

Must be Baby-year, huh.

 

“Iced Skinny Cinnamon Latte for … uh … Apron?”

 

She decides to wait in line as a woman, maybe a couple of years older than herself, starts shouting out a “Dude, it’s Anko, for fuck’s sake! I’ve been coming in every morning for the past 2 years!”

Wearing purple hair and fishnet tank top, said lady almost throws the cup back at the poor boy who got unlucky enough to … just exist. Wrong place, wrong time. (He sees real tears in his eyes before they become less than human again and he turns back to work on another order. Poor guy.) 

 

Tons of people in line observe the scene, apathetic and unmoving, and she can’t help but feel bad for the poor baristas who have to deal with unnervingly rude people every morning.

Dang, but then again, she’d been cleaning up people’s poop in her time as an apprentice under one of the best doctors in the country and it hadn’t been all cakes and icecream throughout that time, either. Hell, being a doctor still wasn’t as nice as people liked to believe. 

 

Someone grabs Sakura’s hand and brushes their lips against her ear, whispering in a low tone with a hint of fear in his voice. “Oh my god, this is madness, isn’t it” – she would’ve screamed and all but considering the poor zombies in front of her, “Anko” had been enough of an outrage to the quiet agreement of silence between The Walking DeadTM.

She really doesn’t want to scare those poor still-half-sleeping Undead any further.

 

Anyway, though:

She looks down at the linked hands and then up at the guy. Because. What the hell?

A tall man stares back at her, one eye closed with a long scar running through it. Whitish grey hair falls into his face while a mob of it seems to defy gravity on top of his head. That white surgical mask he’s wearing doesn’t make his as “unusual” considered look any better.

 

Weird Guy has the decency to look sort of startled, really, while blinking rather confusedly. “You’re not Rin?”

  
His monotone voice mimics the bewildered look on his face.

 

Sakura blinks in return. “Nope?”

 

“You’re holding the wrong hand, honey”, someone behind them chimes in but Sakura can’t pull her eyes off of Weird Guy, still clamping his long fingers around her own.

 

She can see a flash of uncertainty in his sole iris, gone in seconds. “You sure?”

 

Sakura nods, very confused herself. “We’re sure, yeah.”

 

He turns away slowly but doesn’t let go of her hand. “Well, I thought so. Your hands are way too manly to be Rin’s, you know?,” he says, voice earning some excitement back again, and Sakura swears she can see some odd sparkle in that one eye of his as he’s about to turn away.

 

What.

 

What the fuck.

 

“What the hell does that mean, huh?”, she almost screams and lifts one closed fist, while she shakes off Weird Guy’s other hand. “I’ll show you my manly hands if you want to see them so badly!”

 

“Mah, mah”, he starts smiling, half-moon eye crinkling in a weird fashion that might indicate a well-practiced technique - and Sakura swears, everything about this guy screams weird! “I-I’m just joking?”

  
He lifts up both of his hands in peace and tilts his head innocently.

 

It looks way too adorable for a guy in his mid-twenties! 

 

Behind them, the girl – Rin – seems to snort. “Play nice, Kakashi”

 

Weird Guy – Kakashi? – just takes Sakura’s hand again and lowers himself down to her height – damn, is she that short?

“I feel committed to finish this Starbucks experience with you now”, he begins honestly, and Sakura feels the electricity around them as all his focus rests on her for a split second after.

 

And It might've sent shivers down her spine but she’s faced too many cute little kids to be anything but immune to charming devils like this guy. She knows what he’s getting at immediately.

Sakura shakes her head. “I’m not paying,” she states firmly and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“What- … ok, I’m gonna go back to Rin, then!”, Kakashi announces, rather thrown off. She smiles sweetly as he scoffs, playing the hurt little puppy. “I thought we were having a moment!”

 

“Not gonna pay for you, either!,” Rin states calmly and Kakashi just huffs and puffs again, clearly annoyed with the both of them.

 

“Seriously, though, you guys are downright awful! Does no one even care about me?”

 

Suddenly, this weird guy with a weird button down and an all but serial killer look on his face turns around. There are a few people between them and him but Sakura can’t miss the weirdness filling her senses, as she looks him over.

Although, the blush on his cheeks screams scary adorable to her, somehow.

 

“If you hold my hand I’ll buy you any kind of Frappuccino you want …?”, he asks slowly, probably anticipating to be turned down – in front of all the people inside the coffee-shop. What a guy … -

 

But that’s just such an odd thing to say, really, Sakura doesn’t even WANT to get started on all the things wrong with this pick-up line … coming from another heroic but … Weird Dude. Gosh, what the hell?

It’s her first day off in AGES and … here she is, surrounded by weird people. How could she have missed this in all her years in the morning shift?

 

Kakashi lights up at that, though - and all but jumps the guy. It’s rather impressive how graceful his flailing seems.

 

There is no complaining from the crowd of people in front of them, as Kakashi makes his way to the stranger and only mildly brushes arms and shoulders on his way.

  
It’s surprising and kind of … amazing to watch - the few seconds of it at least.

 

He turns around halfway through the line, gives Sakura and Rin _The Look TM_, still clearly annoyed with the both of them: “At least someone loves me”, turns again to face the barista about to take his order and continues to hold this strangers hand tightly. (Scary Weird Guy looked like he might topple over any second throughout the whole ordeal after that and Sakura would’ve been concerned about his blood pressure any other day.)

 

Rin and Sakura share another look, utterly done with the drama at this point and Sakura can basically feel the long-suffering sigh on Rin’s lips before the other girl even opens her mouth.

 

“That’s Hatake Kakashi for you. I’m Nohara Rin. No idea who that other guy is.”

 

That’s also how Sakura meets her new would-be second in command and her best friend Kakashi aka Weird Guy and becomes part of their equally weird adventures.

 

“Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you,” she says, smiling sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm torn because I really want a series of this and I already have ideas-------  
> but. You know. University.
> 
> \-- an internet chocolate muffin for beardy man's identity!!
> 
> oh, and here's my **[tumblr](http://hiraeth-wings.tumblr.com/)** :)


End file.
